Perro de tres cabezas
by Arya Bromsson
Summary: Mi nombre es Bella Swan, pero casi nadie conoce mi verdadera identidad, mis hermanas y yo somos conocidas como el "perro de tres cabezas". Si eres un objetivo nuestro será mejor que corras, aunque no sirva de mucho, pues te encontraremos y mataremos.
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que se reconozca pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, lo demás fue algo que se me ocurrió._

* * *

**Perro de tres cabezas**

**Prólogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miré con indiferencia la sangre que manaba del cuerpo que estaba a mis pies.

-Es hora de que nos vayamos de aquí -levanté la cabeza para mirar a mi hermana, Kate, que me sonreía con pesar.

-¿Algún lugar en específico? -pregunté con interés.

-Voy a extrañar Texas -exclamó Tanya, con una mueca de pesar-. ¿A dónde iremos?

-Forks.

-¿Dónde queda exactamente? -quise saber.

-Washington.

No pregunté más, pero por lo que había escuchado Forks era un pueblo en el que llovía frecuentemente, un cambio radical.

-¿Quién es el siguiente? -Tanya suspiró y sentí una punzada de lástima por ella, amaba Texas y le iba a ser difícil acostumbrarse a Forks, aunque tenía la esperanza de que algo en ese lugar la animara a quedarse.

-Reside en Port Angeles, un abogado Jason Jenks, pero no nos estableceremos porque está demasiado cerca y no quiero que sospechen, escuché que _A. A._ nos busca.

Tanya jadeó.

-Imposible, hemos sido demasiado cuidadosas, nosotras...

-Es por eso que tomaremos las precauciones adecuadas -Kate me miró-. Bella, ya tengo la nueva farsa.

-¿Qué es?

-No te gustará nada, tendrás que ser rubia, caprichosa y vestirte de esa forma. Después pensaremos en nuestros nuevos nombres, eso será un buen pretexto para buscar a Jenks. Es un falsificador de documentos -sonrió-. Hay que seducirlo y matarlo.

Palidecí.

-Me niego a hacerlo, he tenido suficiente con éste.

Tanya bufó.

-No hay que preocuparnos por eso ahora, necesitamos mover el trasero para que no nos atrapen, marcharnos a Forks y matar al sujeto.

Suspiré, esa era y seguiría siendo mi vida, junto a mis hermanas éramos conocidas como _El perro de tres cabezas_, un trío de asesinas.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, es una locura que salió de mi cabeza y me encantaría saber su opinión, ya tengo el primer capítulo y, si tiene buena recepción no tardaré ni un poco en subirlo, aunque es obvio que será más largo que el prólogo y tendrá un poco más de información sobre la vida de Bella._

_Oh, y antes de que lo olvide, es T debido a que en un futuro no muy lejano contendrá cosas de ese tipo, aunque puede que cambie. Eso es todo, según yo._

_Un beso enorme_

_Arya Bromsson_


	2. Capítulo 1: Irina Denali

_Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, si no hace tiempo que ya habría secuestrado a Edward. Sólo puedo adjudicarme la historia. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es una simple coincidencia._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Irina Denali**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suspiré mirando fijamente mi reflejo ante el espejo. Evité correr al armario para ponerme algo más que ese intento de falda y esa blusa ajustada que mostraba más de lo que ocultaba.

–¿Estás lista? –preguntó Tanya, entrando sin tocar.

–Desgraciadamente –suspiré antes de darme la vuelta. No pude evitar el jadear, a pesar de que me había propuesto firmemente no hacerlo, frente a mí se encontraba mi hermana, pero era una perfecta copia de mi misma, el mismo color y forma de los ojos, la misma nariz, el labio inferior levemente más relleno que el superior, mi mismo cabello castaño y la misma ropa que anhelaba usar. Ella me dedicó una mirada evaluativa, silbando por lo bajo mientras se colocaba frente a mí.

–Vaya –soltó, guiñándome el ojo mientras daba vueltas a mí alrededor como un buitre–. Te ves como toda una zorra.

Bufé.

–La verdad es que te envidio un poco, siempre quise interpretar a una zorra.

Me reí.

–Yo no, lo odio. Prefiero ser la típica niña que pasa desapercibida.

–Porque tú en realidad eres así –aclaró ella, mientras nos colocaba frente al espejo al que había tratado de ignorar durante nuestra breve conversación.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia allí a regañadientes. No me gustaba lo que veía, no era yo, a pesar de haber pasado muchas veces por lo mismo no estaba del todo acostumbrada a mirar a alguien que no tenía mis rasgos. Mis ojos no eran azules, ni mi melena ondulada y de un perfecto rubio teñido, mi nariz tampoco era así, mis labios no eran tan gruesos ni les ponía pintalabios... No era yo. No era Bella Swan.

–Kate hizo un excelente trabajo –suspiró mi hermana, y deseé ser ella, anhelé volver a ser yo. Pero era necesario y debía acatarlo, como siempre–. Nadie notará que son falsos –señaló mis pechos–. Por suerte no hizo falta eso en tu trasero. Odio los rellenos. Te hacen sudar –era extraño ver sus expresiones en mi rostro, pero debía acostumbrarme, no podía quedármela viendo con cara de idiota cuando estuviéramos en público.

–No te preocupes –ella me abrazó con cariño cuando comprendió la razón de mi silencio–. Es sólo por AA. Una fachada hasta que Jason esté muerto –sonrió–. Debo irme para salir de casa de los Swan. Te veo después, Irina Denali –batió sus pestañas e hice una mueca ante el nombre, pero a partir de ese momento era Irina Denali, una chica que se creía superior a los demás, un poco hueca e insoportablemente inalcanzable. Todo un cliché.

–Compórtate como Bella Swan –la regañé con el ceño fruncido volviendo a la realidad cuando la haciendo un puchero que se asemejaba más a una boca de pato. Me daban ganas de golpearla por hacerle _eso_ a mi imagen. Pero ella se carcajeó, ignorando mi tono severo, saliendo con un bamboleo de caderas, gruñí de forma audible.

–¡Amargada! –me gritó y suspiré. Tanya era incorregible.

Volví a mirar mi reflejo con una sonrisa falsa, practiqué un poco mi pose sexy, enseñando mucho de mi cuerpo y evité taparme.

–A partir de ahora eres Irina Denali. Una perra de lo peor –le murmuré a mi reflejo, que seguía sin ver como mío–. Te juntarás con Rosalie Hale, menospreciarás a cualquiera que no enseñe demasiado y te meterás con cualquier chico popular que se atreva a humillarse por ti. Y, sobre todo, le harás la vida jodidamente imposible a Isabella Swan y su mejor amiga Ángela Weber, pero especialmente a esa idiota de Swan –evité fruncir el ceño ante mis palabras, aunque era una tarea jodidamente difícil.

–Es hora de que te vayas –me giré para ver a Kate, que me miraba de forma apreciativa desde el marco de la puerta de mi "habitación".

–Sí, Carmen –asentí, pronunciando con lentitud el nombre que usaría mientras estuviéramos bajo el mismo techo, vi como esbozaba una mueca de fastidio ante el nombre y evité reír–. Podemos cambiar de roles –ofrecí, esperanzada–. Puedo ser la indiferente madre y tú la insoportable hija zorra.

Ella río.

–Buen intento, pero no. Be… Irina, vete ya que debo de hacer cosas importantes.

–Cómo arreglarte para parecer Carmen Denali, una señora frustrada y divorciada de Eleazar Denali, quien prefirió a una jovencita antes que a ti.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

–¿Quieres llegar al instituto con la marca de mi zapato en tu trasero?

Sonreí.

–Hoy declinaré la oferta.

Ella suspiró.

–La verdad volveré a ver a Jason, todavía faltan algunos documentos. Será mejor que te vayas de aquí o llegarás tarde.

Asentí con hastío antes de caminar hacia la salida, por suerte ya había usado anteriormente ese tipo de calzado, o hubiera besado el suelo cada tres pasos. Cuando llegué a mi automóvil sonreí, lo único bueno de esto era que tenía la oportunidad de manejar esa preciosidad.

Un hermoso Mercedes negro.

* * *

Enterré el rostro en la almohada que hacía poco estaba en mi regazo, soltando un grito furioso.

Definitivamente mi hermoso Mercedes no compensaba del todo mi día de mierda. Primero había sido el hecho de ir prácticamente desnuda en un lugar donde el clima no era de gran ayuda, aunque conseguí integrarme de forma exitosa al grupo de los niñatos ricos, guapos y deportivos de este pueblo. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas ser extremadamente grosera con todas las personas que se habían comportado de forma amable conmigo cuando había ingresado como Bella Swan un mes atrás. Sus miradas de resignación era lo que más me molestaba, aunque el hecho de ser secundada lo superaba con creces.

Me sorprendí de como aquellos que me habían rodeado superaban con creces las escalas establecidas que tenía sobre la estupidez humana. Ser Irina era un trabajo agotador. Aunque me llevé una sorpresa al descubrir que Rosalie no era tan vacía y superficial como creía que era, estaba en ese grupo por su novio actual, Mike Newton, aunque sospeché que le ponía unos hermosos y enormes cuernos con Jessica Stanley, que resultó ser la zorra mayor en todo el instituto.

Otra cosa espantosa había sido el ser mala con Tanya, que hacía un perfecto trabajo haciéndose pasar por mí, aunque varias veces tuve que evitar el mirarla fijamente, pues era como estar en un sueño.

Pero, en definitiva, lo peor de todo había sido el coquetearle al profesor de Biología, Peter Facinelli, un tipo a quien desde el primer momento había aborrecido, pues a pesar de ser sumamente atractivo con su cabello color miel y su cuerpo musculoso tenía un aire falso, arrogante y despiadado. Aunque siendo yo tuve que fingir un enamoramiento platónico. La única ventaja de ser Irina era que, al haber sido rechazada de una forma un tanto humillante podía dar rienda suelta a mi antipatía por él.

Lo que me preocupaba era el detalle de que Tanya no había necesitado fingir un el embelesamiento por Facinelli. No. A ella la había atrapado como casi a toda la población femenina de Forks.

Bufé y golpeé la almohada antes de dirigirme a mi habitación, lo que deseaba en estos momentos era volver a ser Bella Swan y sumergirme en uno de mis manoseados libros, con la esperanza de olvidar el mal presentimiento que apresaba mi pecho, impidiéndome por momentos el respirar.

Sólo esperaba que no se hiciese realidad y todo fuera producto de mi imaginación.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Gracias por leer_

_Sólo una aclaración, había subido un capítulo con anterioridad, pero como tuve que cambiar unas cosas... lo cambié completamente_

_Un beso enorme y espero leerlos pronto_

_Arya Bromsson_


End file.
